


I Thought You Knew What Was Important To Me.

by kikorime



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, based on a fanfic I found its rlly heartwarming tbh, im writing this at 12 am why, not short story tm, sad bc im full of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikorime/pseuds/kikorime
Summary: I'm still very bad at these b u t-Based on a scene of a fanfic I found. Griffith is sad and depressed and Guts kind of tries to make him feel okay. Kind of. has a sad end bc hi im Kiko :)Btw this is after Guts rescued Griff and to keep things close to the og scene in the fanfic i found I kept in the "griff still has his tounge wrow guyz" thing .w.





	I Thought You Knew What Was Important To Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello i am back. I wrote this today when I woke up bc I actually didn't feel lazy. Decided to post bc!! why not!! :)))
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> you all will suffer my bad writing with me thank.
> 
>  
> 
> :)

Guts was cleaning out Griffith's wounds, wrapping and changing his dirty bandaids when all of a sudden he heard a faint whisper come out of the other.

"You abandoned me in the snow, Guts."

The tanned man stopped cleaning a particular barely-healing wound, looking at the back of Griffith's neck. Hearing those words come from him, his first words after leaving the pack, made his heart clench in pain. He sighed heavily. "Griffith.. I.. I had to do-"

"For some reason, you know, I thought I had you fully under my grasp. I thought I had you under my control. I thought you had understood, Guts, that I needed you.." The silver head stopped, lowering his head and inhaling, needing air to continue. "Foolish of me, to think that you would feel the same thing I felt for you." He looked slighty towards his back where the other was, and looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "You.. you left and abandoned me when I needed you the most.. you shattered everything that once made me whole, and left me desperate to put it all back together."

A tear rolled down his cheek, and when Guts saw how sad the other was, that painful clench in Guts' heart got worse. He wanted to say something, anything, that could make the once proud and dignified leader feel better. He wanted to glue the pieces back together for him, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring back that happy-filled past that now seemed like a distant memory. All he could do was take care of this fragile being, this scarred and hurt man that looked like he could break even more at any moment.

Griffith looked away and down, not wanting to look at those brown eyes anymore. He tried to bring his hand up to his face to wipe the tear away, but he struggled to even do that. He was so weak and bony, and it made more tears fall out of his eyes when he realized he didn't even have the strenght to wipe just one tear away. Pathetic, to be so weak and always in need of help to do basic things. This was truly sad.

Guts finished up cleaning the last wound and sighed, looking at the other from the back of his head again. "Alright, I'm done. We should put you in bed, you need to get some rest." He got up from his sitting position and put his things near a table, turning back to the other who was still there, sitting on the cold ground.

Griffith shook his head weakly. "I don't need sleep or rest. I'm fine just being here and awake" he said, curling himself into a ball and blocking out everything. This made Guts frown, which in response got closer to him and crouched infront of his face. "Hey, listen to me," he gently moved his once-leader's legs down and his arms away from his face, grabbing his chin and making those blue eyes look into his once more, "I know.. that saying a simple sorry won't do it. I've caused you and the rest a lot of shit, and I know I can't do anything to bring the old times back.." Guts got closer to the other, putting one leg in between the silver heads legs and the other outside another. He wrapped his right arm around the others waist and placed the hand that holded the thin chin behind the others head, bringing it closer to his neck. "But.. Fuck, I'm going to try my damn hardest from here on out. To make you happy, to make things right," he snuggled his head into Griffiths shoulder, making said man shiver, "Don't be so cold, and don't let yourself fall into more despair. I'll be right here for you, now and forever."

Griffith gulped down. Hard. None of this was easy. Nothing was easy. There was so much pain, physically and internally, for him to handle. His body was marked with scars and looked hideous, everytime he looked at it he felt like he wanted to vomit and get away from this ugly, rotting body that was his. His mind and emotions were all over the place and he felt like he was going to loose it one of these days, but maybe smashing his head against a hard rock until he cracked his skull and bleed to death wouldn't be so bad. It was better than this, Griffith thought, better than what life lead him to. Just a worthless human with nothing to hold on to, crying in front of a man who he once needed in order to function.

Said mans sudden hug and gentle massaging of his scalp brought him out of his trance and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding back. Griffith didn't know what to say to the mercenary, so he weakly hugged the other back and closed his eyes, hoping to wake up from this nightmare. Hoping to wake up in a castle, his castle, that he fought and killed many for.

 

 

And he did wake up hours later, not from his nightmare of a life, but on a bed and in the arms of his once treasured soldier, head tucked neatly on his neck. Griffith smelled and took in his scent, sighing and shaking as his eyes once more shed tears and led to a sleepless night, one of many he was accustomed to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u all liked this!! anyways imma go to bed, gotta sleep uwu
> 
>  
> 
> also srry i lied when i said happy fic i actually mean l o t s of angsty and sad fics bc my dark soul needs darks stories but ily all s o o :)))))
> 
>  
> 
> why am i still writing aaa goodbye ily all <<333


End file.
